overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Kyuku Zuzu
Kyuku Zuzu (キュクー・ズーズー) is one the five chieftains of the five lizardmen tribes, whom fought against the first undead army, and was amongst the few surviving lizardmen whom fought against Cocytus. Appearance Kyuku Zuzu wears a white armor that emits a soft magical gleam. He is equipped with one of the Four Treasures of the Lizardmen, White Dragon Bone Armor that was made from the bones of the frost dragon and enchanted with magic. Personality Being the chieftain of Razor Tail, Kyuku Zuzu originally must have been a very intelligent being. However, after equipping the White Dragon Bone, he reduced to speaking simple sentences as the White Dragon Bone converts intelligence into the hardening of the armor. In addition, most of the wielders of White Dragon Bone have become mentally disabled after wearing it, the current chieftain of Razor Tail must have an extremely high intelligence. Background It's unknown on how Kyuku Zuzu became the chieftain, though it is said that the Razor Tail had never decided the position of chieftain through physical combat. It may be because of his intelligence that he became chief of the tribe. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Kyuku Zuzu was part of the meeting that decided how the Lizardmen Alliance would fight their enemy. Kyuku Zuzu suggested that the lizardmen should not fight a defensive stance because of their disadvantageous in terrain. During the battle, he stayed behind as a garrison alongside Shasuryu Shasha and Sukyu Juju. Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death After the defeat of the undead army, he along with their remaining forces were greeted by the forces of Nazarick led by Ainz Ooal Gown. It was revealed that he and his forces must defeat one person by the name of Cocytus if they want their tribesmen to successfully escape alive.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair A day or two later, knowing that they have no chance to win but still deciding that they must at least challenge this Cocytus, the lizardmen picked out the fifty most elite warriors among the lizardmen and then went to fight against him. He was one of the few not affected by Cocytus' passive skill. He attacked Cocytus but was killed by the latter's God Slaying Emperor Blade and was cut in half alongside his armor.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Kyuku Zuzu is later revealed to be one of the lizardmen that were resurrected by Ainz. He delivered a message from his liege, Cocytus to his master, Ainz Ooal Gown in E-Rantel. Ainz welcomed the former chieftain and questioned him about Zaryusu Shasha and his knowledge on the dwarves of the Azerlisia Mountains. He reported that Zaryusu was doing well but sadly has very little experience with the dwarves and suggested that Ainz speak with Zenberu Gugu.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land Abilities and Powers Kyuku Zuzu is one of the users of the Four Treasures of the Lizardmen, White Dragon Bone, which sacrifices the intelligence of the user in exchange for power. It would turn harder than steel, matching mythril's hardness or even the legendary adamantite. His armor is strong enough to deflect all the weapons of the lizardmen. He also uses a spear that has blades on both ends of the tips and seems to use it as his primary weapon and is quite efficient with it. Main Equipment * White Dragon Bone * Double Bladed Spear Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Kyuku Zuzu respects and fears Ainz Ooal Gown. During their short conversation, he showed no signs of disrespect and was completely courteous with the Overlord. Trivia * In Volume 11, his name known as Kyuku Zuzu is formally revealed. * Kyuku's intelligence has seemingly returned to him after his resurrection. Quotes * (To Ainz Ooal Gown): "Your Majesty, Ainz Ooal Gown. Forgive your servant's rudeness before you." Gallery Anime= |-|Misc= References }} Navigation pl:Kyuku Zuzu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Warriors Category:Chieftains Category:Razor Tail Category:Lizardmen Alliance Category:Nazarick